hodopediafandomcom-20200215-history
The Mystical Land of Unicorns
The Mystical Land of Unicorns: An erotic unicorn fanfiction journey Once upon a time there was a fair maiden name Jessa. Jessa worked on her father's flower farm. She spent all of her days picking the coloful flowers and placing them in her wicker basket. Then she would bring back the flowers to her father's cottage where he would rip apart the precious petals and grind them into pastes. He would boil and scald them and shred and scatter him. He would destroy the lovely flowers for their colors. He would try to make the deepests blues and the brightest reds and the shiniest yellows and most brilliants oranges so they he could sell the dyes to rich Kings and Queens and make a fortune. One day Jessa wandered through the flower fields searching for flowers of a certain shade. Her father wanted to make purple robes for a King and so she had to search far and wide for the perfect flower. She sang as she waked. She made it to the edge of her father's fields and still she had not found the flowers. So she continued walking into the woods that ran all around her father's cottage and farm. She wasn't supposed to go into the woods, but she knew her father woudldn't be happy unless she returned with the perfect flowers so she continued cautiously into the woods. At first the woods were quiet with the same breeze that blew across the flower fields but as she ventured deeper into the woods strange sounds began to appear. There was the crunch of twigs underneath her slippered feet and the hoot of strange birds. She could hear small creatures jumping around in the branches of the trees above her. She pulled her shaw closer around her shoulders and clutched her empty basked as she continued through the woods. The canopy of trees overhead grew thicker and the sunlight became sparse. Even though it was midday she had to squint to see through the thicket to trees. As she stepped over a root sticking up from the groud she thought she heard a cry. The hair on the back of her neck stood up. She looked around. She was scared but also aroused. She continued further deeper into the woods more determined than ever. She thought that she could here footsteps all around her. She quickened her pace to match the cadence of the footsteps. Soon she found herself to be running. Then she saw a stream of light ahead of her where the canopy broke and let through the sun. She ran towards. She leapt into the small clearing and looked up. She smiled as the warm sun fell onto her face and bosom. Then when she looked down her heart lept. She saw two large peircing eyes starting at her. Her heart felt a pang as she felt the eyes staring right through her. The eyes moved towards her. She gasped as she saw the brave creature step into the clearing. The strong white beast lowered his head to look straight at her. His maine was long and delicate. His longs were long and sinewy. He swished his tail side to side impatiently. But most impressive was the great large horn throbbing between his pericing eyes. Jessa shrank back unsure what to do. She let go of the basket and felt her hair fall to her shoulders as a branch snagged the ribbon that had tied it back. Her skirt ripped as she tripped over and fell back onto a fallen log. There she sat as the unicorn walked towards her. She moaned in surprise as the unicorn struck forward ripping the strings from her dress that tied her top together. Her sleeves fell down exposing her bare chest. She watched her own breasts heave with anticipation as the unicorn stared down at her. Feeling stronger she began to lift the skirt of her dress. The unicorn lowered his head and Jessa watched as the horn began to glow. It felt warm and strong as it slipped inside of her. Jessa closed her eyes and moaned as the rocking motion filled her. She threw her head back and felt the sun play across her exposed flesch. She gripped her hands in the unicorn's mane as the motion consumed her and she felt her toes curling under. She moaned louder as she felt ripples of desire crash through her entire body. Then when she didn't think she could feel any more a bright light danced in her heard and surrounded her face. Colors danced everyhere. The brightest reds and the deepest blues danced among the shiniest yellows and the most brilliant oranges. She smiled and called out as she experienced what the greates Kings and Queens paid precious gold for. The colors still danced in her head as she walked back to her father's cottage. Her clothes were ripped and tattered but she smiled and smiled. And in her empty basket now sat the final gift from the unicorn, a flower of the purest indigo.